The present invention relates to the field of applicators for cosmetics. In particular, the present invention is directed to the field of applicators for mascara. Mascara is a cosmetic applied to the eyelashes. Most available mascara containers are provided with a manual brush applicator that sometimes makes it difficult to apply the mascara. The presently available applicators suffer from various defects that sometimes make it difficult for the user to apply. One of the difficulties of applying mascara with available applicators is that it is difficult to apply mascara to the corner of the eyelashes without clumping of the mascara.
The primary object of the present invention is to overcome these difficulties through the means of a battery operated, self-propelling rotary mascara brush that works in combination with existing mascara containers. The applicator of the present invention provides a novel motion of the brush with two components of rotation that sweeps the mascara evenly on the eyelashes from end to end.